Apocalypse
by fullmetalninjanote
Summary: A collection of stories about the zombie apocalypse for different Anime and Manga. T for safety and violence.


**Author's Note: I'M ALIVE! I haven't been watching or reading much Naruto or Death Note lately, so I'm probably going to write more Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), Durarara! and Pandora Hearts. It probably won't be long until my fangirlism for them wears off too, so it would be better to make a zombie stuff for numerous anime and manga. Anyway, I'LL SHUT UP NOW. Enjoy~**

* * *

Apocalypse – Durarara!

Thursday December 20th 2012

"Psst! Did you hear the news?"

"What is it?"

"Everyone is going to die tomorrow!"

"You honestly believe that rubbish? Listen, it's all just some big lie that some freak cooked up to get people into bother!"

"I don't know… It still makes me uneasy…"

Eavesdropping on the chatter around him, Izaya couldn't help but giggle (yes, a 23 year old man GIGGLED). Despite being the exact type of person to do something like that, he could hardly believe that his precious little humans would possibly fall for such a ploy. Was every single one of them truly idiotic? Before long, his giggle had mutated into maniacal laughter. Everyone looked at the snickering informant strangely. His chain of thoughts drifted to a certain protozoan.

'_I wonder how Shizu-chan is coping with all this banter?"_

"Well?" Tom sighed impatiently for what was probably the hundredth time that day. "Have you got the money or not?"

He glanced at his co-worker to see how he was holding up, and wasn't surprised to see multiple veins threatening to burst on the blonde's forehead.

And, for once, he was probably as close to exploding as Shizuo was.

Their client acted as calm and smug as the rest of them that day; he just shrugged and smirked. "Like I said before, there's no point in taking my money. It's not like you'll be able to use it or save up or anything. We're all gonna die tomorrow anyway, s-" He was interrupted by a fist fuelled with rage that had, more than likely, broke his nose.

Just like the rest of their clients. It also happened that they used the same excuse. And they hadn't collected a penny.

Yet again, Tom sighed.

"You know what Shizuo, I give up. Have the rest of today and tomorrow off. I seriously doubt we'll get anything until Saturday."

"Okay. See you later!" Shizuo turned and waved while he was walking away, relieved that he didn't have to 'deal with' any more 'customers'.

Friday 21st December 2012

Izaya skipped happily through Ikebukuro, taking great pleasure in people confessing their undying love for one another, with nothing left to lose or fear other than their lives. By the looks of it, they had accepted their oncoming deaths, yet didn't want to regret not doing something they'd wanted to – whether it was admitting a crush to that person themselves or breaking the law in any way that wouldn't doom them to Hell. The sheer chaos was enough to make him smile, yet get a headache at the same time. He decided to look for somewhere quieter, out of the way of rampaging imbeciles (and possibly rampaging protozoans).

Eventually, he found a nice, serene park. The anarchy was still audible (was it screaming he heard? It seemed to be getting louder, therefore closer) but the only people he could see were in alleys and were… preoccupied with something he couldn't see.

Little did he know, a certain ex-bartender had also searched for some peace.

Familiar footsteps could be heard approaching the troll, followed by an even more familiar growl.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAA…. DIDN'T I TELL YOU-" Shizuo's eyes widened and twitched when his venomous hiss was interrupted by a pained moan that didn't come from his sworn enemy. He spotted 'someone' coming nearer very idly. His animalistic instincts told him that he should run, but his dominant, human side told him to face his fears and see what danger he was about to face.

The flea appeared to be confused, and the building feeling of bewilderment only amplified when he noticed that his blonde 'friend' would have relished in the disorientation evident on his face. Finally realising that something was wrong, the informant spun around on his heels and froze when he laid his crimson eyes on 'whoever' was approaching. Noteably, the man rarely felt even a trace of fear; the bloodlust that awakened inside almost everyone he'd ever met at just the mention of his name was counted as 'fun'; there was a dullahan he knew on 'less than friendly' terms; he was with the Yakuza; the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima was after his neck. However, this was the first time he'd felt that spark that made him want to run until his feet bled, then keep running until his lungs burned, keep running until he was both mentally and physically unable, yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

But that was probably an over statement.

Perhaps it was because in every other situation he had been in, he had a plan (at least a basic idea of what was happening) and he could sense the humanity in them (they had a weakness, thay could be manipulated) even if they were 'monsters' (i.e, Shizu-chan). But somehow, the creature infront of him gave the aura of a complete and utter beast without awareness of why, how, or what it was doing – everything entirely on instinct. It was close enough to see what it looked like at that point – a rotten bite mark at the base of its neck, a lack of pupils in its eyes. For some reason, he felt as if he was trapped, despite the wide and clear…area…

Okay, so maybe the others in the alleys had come out too.

Izaya was almost sick when he noticed what they were 'preoccupied' with in the dark streets – there were clear, mouldy bite marks somewhere on their bodies and blood almost coating the space around and in their mouths. Putting two and two together, he came to the conclusion that they had an unsatiable hunger for human flesh. Ruling out the option of running into an alley for a fire escape to jump on to, he decided that his best chance was a car nearby (door open and keys inside – really now, were they ASKING for it to be stolen?). That is, until he was forced to remember the bodyguard by the 'really-shouldn't-be-but is' familiar sound of a stop sign being forcefully ripped from the ground.

He braced for the impact, figuring that Shizuo would make it far less painful than having teeth digging into and under your skin, and the polluted blood slowly corrupting your corpse, forcing you to come back as something you're not.

However, he learnt that a member of the living dead that was poised for attack stood behind him the hard way.

~End of part 1~


End file.
